Anna’s highschool adventures
by Wolfy-Paints
Summary: Anna is a werewolf omega with an abusive mother dead father and two human friends. So what happens to her when her mate walks into the picture
1. Prologue

Chapter 1 prologue

Hi, I'm anna. I am 16 years old and go to high school just like every other kid right, wrong. I'm not actually human I'm a werewolf and before you jump to conclusions let me just give you some basic facts.

1: it doesn't have to be a full moon to turn most wolves can only start shifting on their 16 birthday but i have been able to shift since i was 12 and no one knows why.

2:silver does not burn us, only wolfsbane can do that.

3:wolves do have mates and can find them either by scent, touch meaning if you feel a spark when you touch someone that person is almost definitely your mate or both, I haven't found my mate yet.

4: a wolfs eyes turn golden when they are aggravated or shifted and their eyes turn black if their wolf is taking over control

5: a wolfs shift from human to wolf is painful the first time but after that it becomes quick and painless even though all your bones are breaking and reforming, and our clothes shred so we have to get naked before shifting or we lose our clothes.

6: a wolfs rank is determined by birth only nothing else i was born an omega

7:a wolf can be one of three different ranks and each rank has its ups and downs alphas are the pack leaders and normally have omega mates,they also have knots that tie them to their partner after mating to have a high chance of impregnating the partner. Betas are neutral and can only be mates with another beta but that doesn't mean they cant have sex with the other ranks. And the last rank is omega: they are normally the lowest ranks and have heats once a month that can last between three to seven days an omegas heat is different depending on if they are mated or not, when mated the omega will become clingy to their alpha and the alpha will become overprotective, omegas can also get ill during heats which causes them to stay in bed and sleep most of the time during heat an unmated omega in heat basically makes the omega want to stay away from other wolves and both human contact and social interaction in general they can also get sick during heats which more often than not is sadly what happens to me.

8: a wolf of any rank can have a human mate but its rare

9: omegas have a sweet spot somewhere on their bodies and when its grabbed our bodies go numb which stops us from moving and depending on how hard this spot is grabbed can basically paralyse the omega till the spot is released mine is on the back of my neck somewhere.

And thats pretty much all the facts i know about my kind so i guess now i should tell you about me

Well to start my dad died when i was just a cub, in wolf terms a newborn is 0-1 years old a cub is 2-11 an adolescent is 12-17 an adult is 18-49 and an elder is 50 and up anyway when i was a cub of about 5 my dad got shot by hunter's, now my mom used to be a hunter and she met my dad one day when walking through the hallways of her school, he was a new student and she was young, she didn't know what my dad was until they got drunk one night and he told her before they had sex that was the day i was conceived.

When my mother had woken up the next morning she was pissed at my dad and was going to kill him till he told her that her scent had changed and when she asked him what that meant he told her she was pregnant.

My mom had decided to wait until the morning sickness started to get an ultrasound so after four days of waiting, two for the sickness to start and two just so they could tell the doctors it had been happening for a while, they got the confirmation and told her parents while leaving out the fact that she had sex with the very 'monsters' her family hunted.

After they were told my grandparents wanted her to get married as soon as possible so she got married a week later.

My mom went into labor on August 18 2003 and my dad was extremely happy to have a cub of his own as his family line had ended with him, so now that he's dead i guess it ends with me.

Mom never liked me that much and was always mean to me as a cub calling me names and things and whenever i asked my dad why he always told me that she was hoping for a human son who she could raise to be a strong hunter just like her father while he was hoping for a wolf child of any gender so that he could experience what it was like to raise a cub of his own and when he looked into my eyes, both his and mine glowed gold which is what connected our wolves to each other giving us a mind link that he hadn't had since his teen years since a mind link is what connects wolves to each other it also means wolves have stronger mental barriers and shields.

When my mom saw my eyes gold that first time my dad said he could see the warmth of a mother turn into the cold gaze of a hunter and she never looked at me the same since.

I dont remember my father that much but i do have one thing he gave me, its a black choker necklace that has a paw print pendant on it

He told me that this was something that his mother had given him for when he had a daughter of his own, i never take it off unless i'm sleeping or in the shower as this is the only thing that connects me to my wolfish side of the family.

When my dad died i was heartbroken, my mother however was ecstatic about his death and called her family over because she wanted to tell them a secret and i didn't know why until i snuck onto the stairs that night and listened in with my wolf hearing. I heard my mother confess to them that her husband was actually a werewolf and that she killed him when he was hunting one day because she couldn't live the lie anymore, she also told them that i was completely human and once i was old enough she would train me to become a hunter and follow in her footsteps, after i heard that i ran to my room and hid in a den i had made with my father when i had presented as an omega the year before, it was in a hole in the wall where he had made a room for my den specifically and i still use my den for my heats since it has a fridge and i also use it to hide from my mom.

He had told me about the heats and how i wouldn't get them till between 13-15 and when i asked how he knew this since he was an alpha, he just said his little sister had presented as an omega as well, although i have noticed that since i was raised by an alpha i'm a lot more feisty than the average omega.

The den was blankets in a cave like shape and my dad had bought memory foam to put as the flooring of the den to make it comfortable

omegas need dens for when they are stressed and upset some share them with their mates and other do not. That was also the night i talked to my wolf silver-paw for the first time, silver-paw is a light grey that shimmers in the moonlight like silver

After dad died is when my mom started to abuse me physically, punching and kicking me and i even have a scar going down my back from when she cut me with a knife, it goes from my left shoulder to my right hip, i didn't need to go to the hospital since wolves heal a lot faster than humans but it still left a scar, i dont like it being seen or touched that much either.

At school i have two friends Lexie and Cody, Lexie has blond hair with purple highlights and blue eyes, Cody has brown hair with red highlights and blue eyes and i have black hair with blue highlights and blue eyes, Cody and Lexie are fraternal twins and know about everything from my moms abuse to her murder to my

wolf-ness and they dont tell anyone about it as long as they get wolf cuddles every so often which everyone loves

they also cover for me when i need to ditch school and go for a run, which happens at least every other day and help patch up my wounds when my mom gets violent.

Enough about boring facts lets get on with my life i heard their was gonna be some people looking at the school and seeing how it works since they were homeschooled as kids and never went to school and my instincts are telling me that tomorrow is going to change everything.


	2. Chapter2

Chapter 2

(Anna P.O.V)

I woke up in my den, lying on some blankets, i couldn't remember last night much but when i tried to move, my hip hurt. I looked and saw a shard of glass in my hip from a beer bottle which then made me remember last night. I had gotten home late and mom was cleaning up a broken bottle when i arrived which she then stabbed me in the hip with before i ran to my room and into my den, falling asleep instantly.

I removed the glass from the wound and cleaned it before it started healing slowly, ever since mom started abusing me I haven't been healing properly or as quickly as I normally would but i could still heal a lot faster than any human.

Once the glass was out and the wound healed i left my den and got ready for the day, i was feeling girly so i grabbed my white knee length dress, some white shorts for underneath so I wouldn't have to worry about someone seeing my undies and a flower crown i had made yesterday that was made of some braided vines with blue flowers, i then ran downstairs quickly but quietly before grabbing my backpack, phone, an apple and the other two flower crowns i had made for Lexie and Cody.

As i walked out the backdoor i checked to make sure no one was around before running through the garden and jumping over the fence into the forest our house is near which was a good shortcut to school. As i was running i felt my eyes bleed into the golden colour of my wolf as i sped up and ran faster than any human ever could, as i began to hear the school in the distance i slowed down and finished my apple.

When i walked into school i heard Lexie crying and followed the sound to the gym, when i got there my eyes widened before i ran over and slid on my knees towards Lexie as i engulfed her in a hug and she hugged back.

After a few minutes she calmed down and once she did i asked the question that was burning inside my mind

"lex what happened"

i asked her gently while holding her hand as she squeezed mine but she didn't answer just hung her head so that her hair covered her eyes, so i looked up at cody for answers "sarah broke up with her before running to jacob and started making out with him" he said whilst also sounding upset since he has had a crush on jacob for a while now and Lexie had been dating sarah for a year

"that bitch you don't date someone for a year before dumping them and kissing their brothers crush"

i said angrily as my eyes turned yellow again in anger which made Cody go to my left side and hug me as Lexie hugged me from my right to help me calm down as i closed my eyes, when I opened them they were back to their normal blue as i remembered something

"Actually i do have something for you two that i made yesterday"

I said as i reached into my backpack to grab the flower crowns and gave them to the twins, Cody's was braided vines that had red flowers on it while Lexie's was braided vines with purple flowers since those were their favourite colours and the crowns matched their highlights

"Thanks Annie"

The twins said in unison as they put on their crowns which made me giggle before the bell rang and we all got up to go to class, since we have all our classes together which we thought was lucky since we hated being apart in school, at this point the teachers dont even try to separate us since they know its useless.

In the middle of one of our classes i smelt three new people but the thing that shocked me most was what silver-paw was yelling

'Mate!'

She kept yelling over and over as my eyes turned gold which made me bow my head so my hair covered my face as i closed my eyes and tried to focus on something else which was difficult when my mate was standing behind me since me,Lexie and Cody were at the back of the class and that was where the headmaster and three guests were standing

I could feels his eyes on me as I continued to write notes while my eyes faded back to blue, when the bell rang i dragged Lex and Cody to the bathroom which Cody didn't like since it was the girls bathroom but I didn't really care as i started pacing while Lexie leaned against the wall and Cody jumped up onto the counter that had the sinks on it as the bell rang, though none of us moved to get to class

"So what was with your freakout in class"

Cody asked me as he started swinging his legs back and forth

"One of those guys was my mate it was the one with the suit and red eyes"

I told them as i leaned against a stall door and leaned my head back while closing my eyes and telling them which one my mate was, as i had caught a glimpse of him as i dragged my friends out of class.

"Do you wanna skip the rest of the day"

The twins once again asked in unison after looking at each other for a minute and i thought about a bit before opening one eye to look at them

"Yes"

—————-time skip—————

Me, Lexie and Cody were on the swings as we talked and i was telling them about last night since they always want to know if i was hurt the day before, they looked upset before realising something

"Isn't your heat starting soon"

Lexie asked looking slightly concerned since she knew about the sickness and sometimes one or both of the twins stayed with me for the duration of my heat, my eyes widened slightly as i looked at the calendar on my phone

"Its in two weeks but since i found my mate it could happen early"

I told them as i put my phone back in my backpack i then heard a fourth heartbeat and looked behind me into the forest and saw my mate standing there leaning against a tree with his arms crossed while staring at me, i just closed my eyes, shook my head and turned back around before getting up

"Well my moms at work if you wanna hang out in the den"

I said to my friends who nodded and followed me. When we got home i let them go in to the den first as i changed into a furry sports bra and some furry shorts that were the same colour as my wolfs fur, before following them down and closing the door to my den so that my mom wouldn't find it

Lexie and Cody were the only ones i let see my scars but even they knew not to touch them since some actually hurt when touched, especially the main one on my back that goes from left shoulder to right hip since it was quite a deep cut so it is still painful even though its fully healed, i also changed because wolves run at higher temperatures than humans do, so we dont get cold very often and my den was quite warm anyway since it's underground.

(3rd person P.O.V)

Dark was curious about the girl in the white dress and flower crown when he asked the headmaster who she was, he was told that her name was anna, she was 16 and never leaves her friends side, her friends were Lexie and Cody also 16 and twins, he noticed they also had flower crowns. When the bell rung he noticed that anna and her friends had disappeared so he went to follow them while telling anti and wilford he was bored and was going to leave while they decided to stay longer

When he found them they were at the park sitting on the swings and talking about something he couldn't hear so he just settled for leaning against a tree and watching anna, he didn't know why he was so interested in her but he was determined to find out, at one point she had turned around and stared at him before getting up and leaving with her friends and he noticed she had dropped her phone, he walked over and picked it up deciding to give it to her tomorrow as she was almost definitely going to come back here to look for it.

This gave him a reason to talk to anna as well so he put the girls phone in his pocket and walked home not knowing that a pair of blue eyes had watched him pick up the phone and smiled slightly before running to catch up with her friends knowing that her plan to get her friend to talk to her mate had worked.


End file.
